


Asgardian Problems

by Pande



Category: AU - Fandom, Avengers, Marvel
Genre: AU, College, Gen, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pande/pseuds/Pande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thor and Loki's first day in Midgard College, why Odin sent them there is still questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like how this turned out.... I went over it and hopefully made it better?? Perhaps. Enjoy the vaguely OC kids.
> 
> AS always, please let me know what you think - improvements (Characterization, spelling, structure), or what you liked. c:

He looked at his brother. Loki seemed just as nervous as he felt. It had been their father’s choice to send them here, and it was very, very different from what they were accustomed to. Thor and Odin had fought long into the night about that decision, but eventually, like the good son he was, Thor had caved. So here he was, backpack slung low over his shoulder. He looked at his brother, Loki wore a simple bronze and green messenger bag. He looked rather awkward standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

“We'll fair alright, Brother,” he reassured Loki softly. Briskly, he ran a hand through his now short hair. His father had insisted that it needed to be cut, it was now a lot shorter than the demi-god was used to. He missed the hair trailing on the back of his neck - however Loki had assured him several times that it looked better than ever. Thor had yet to be convinced.

He glanced over at Loki again, his brother hadn’t cut his hair. He had those black locks pulled back in a low-hung ponytail. A few strains persisted on his face, but his brother looked good. As always, grace came naturally to his raven-haired brother now, when they had been kids... that was a different story. Loki turned to look at him before rolling his eyes and half smiling. “They’re just midgardians, brother. How hard could this possibly be?” he smiled at his blond-haired sibling. He pulled the jacket closer around him.

Loki was suddenly slammed into by a gang of midgardian males. “Watch where you stand, freak.” one of the boy’s snarled.

Loki had turned to glare at him, but his brother already had the pathetic midgardian - human - dangling off the ground. Thor snarled into the males' face, “You would take care how you address my brother,” he nearly shouted. “Apologize.”

The male sneered before looking at Loki, “Sorry, freak.” he turned and regarded Thor, “Now put me down before I slap your ass with a lawsuit.” He snarled back at Thor. The demi god put him down on the ground, reluctantly, and only because Loki gave Thor a look. He was about to speak when Loki’s cool hand place itself on his shoulder. He looked over at his brother shaking his head.

“Relax brother, if that filth thinks his insults will harm me. Well,” Loki gave the boy a nasty smile. "He'd best skip along."

The male gulped and departed back to his gang of boys. They scuttled off, occasionally looking over their shoulders at the two boys. Loki couldn't help but laugh a little. It pleased him to see them so confused.

Thor sighed, “Did his father teach him no manners? Are you alright, Brother?” he looked at Loki. He patted his sibling on his shoulder with a powerful hand. Loki winced painfully at Thor's heavy hand.

“Excuse me, but I would refrain from the future roughing up of college people.” Thor and Loki turned as one towards a snappily dressed young man. The light fuzz on his chin was neatly cut, his rich brown hair was carefully swept back and the expensive looking sunglasses on his face, “In general it’s frowned upon, and while it’s fun if you get caught…” his eyebrows rose on his face. He chewed on his gum, “I take it you two are the, uh, newcomers.” Having come to that conclusion, the man's posture relaxed, as if he was bored of their conversation already.

Thor held out his hand, “Many thanks, I will keep that in mind. I am, uh, unused to these midgardian customs. My brother and I are not from around these parts.” He smiled.

The strange boy looked at the hand, his own hand twitched in a vague sign of disgust.

“You’ll have to forgive Mr. Stark,” another boy walked up. He had nicely swept blond hair and a pair of old-style sunglasses on his face. A leather jacket covered a nice plaid shirt. He smiled and took Thor’s hand he shook it. “He doesn’t like be be handed things. He’s a bit full of himself.”

“The term is narcissistic, Rogers. And yes, I don’t like having things handed to me,” he growled as the other teen threw his arm around Stark’s shoulders, “Or being touched. Get off me, Steve.”

Steve Rogers grinned cheekily before looking at Thor and a now uncomfortable looking Loki. “But where are my manners. I’m Steve Rogers, “Cap” for short and this is the illustrious Tony Stark.” He offered them both a large smile and held his hand out towards Loki.

Loki snorted and looked away, his hands tightening on his messenger bag in jealousy igniting as Thor laughed. “Steve and Tony. I like these names, simple. I am Thor Odinson and this is my younger brother, Loki.” He turned to look at Loki who gave him a half hearted smile. He turned back to Steve, “You’ll have to forgive my brother, he does not take to strangers well.”

Rogers laughed, “Gee, I wonder where I’ve seen that before.” He looked at Tony and cocked an eyebrow.

Tony glared at him, “Really Cap. You just can’t keep your opinions to yourself, can you?” he batted Steve’s hand off his shoulders before turning away from them. Instantly he turned back towards Steve, “Oh, joy, here comes trouble.”

“Stark! Stark you lying, double crossing —-” Natasha Romanov’s eyes were alight with rage as she zero’d in on Tony. The man following at her right elbow merely watched the going-ons. He looked briefly at Thor and Loki before returning his attention to Natasha. He seemed dispassionate about the entire affair at hand, but Thor and Loki both sensed that he was more than ready to jump into action.

“Great,” Tony said, “Next time we do a project on molecular biology, let me do what I wanted:  _work on my own._ ”

“It was a group project, you pathetic asshole. We were _supposed_ to be partners. And I’m sorry I’m not your geeky science brother, Bruce Banner with your little science hard ons happening, but seriously! It was my grade to!” The redhead was nearly shouting at him. She was toe-to-toe with the brown haired young adult. Stark began to look uncomfortable, and then irritated.

Thor and Loki merely looked at each other, eyebrows raised in question.

The unknown man tugged on Natasha’s shoulder bag. When Natasha turned on him, he merely pointed at Thor and Loki.

She blinked several times before her face broke into a beautiful smile. “Hello there, I’m Natasha Romanoff. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from this piece of shit.” She indicated over her shoulder at Tony, who snorted rudely. "But welcome, I heard your new here. The silent one here is Clint."

“Yes, I am called Thor, and this is my brother Loki.” Thor said, he paused when Loki leaned in towards him.

“Brother, perhaps we should not associate ourselves with these… people. Clearly they are not worthy of our station.” Loki commented lightly to his brother. He gasped in pain again when Thor patted him on the shoulder roughly.

“Relax my brother, Father sent us here so we could learn to behave among the midgardians and the rest of the nine realms. Besides, they make me laugh.” As if to illustrate this point, Thor let out a great laugh, the four young adults all jumped and looked at them. "It is a great pleasure to meet all of you."

Loki’s lips tightened and he glared over his brother’s shoulder. “Very well, brother.”

“Excuse me, but did you say Thor and Loki?” A soft, masculine voice piped up. Everyone turned to look at a reed-thin youth. He had wide hair and a disheveled shirt like he’d been thinking on much more complex topics than buttoning his shirt. It was half tucked in, the word “unkempt” came to mind. “As in, the Norse Gods or Thunder and Mischief?”

“Yes,” Thor said, “Our parent-“

“Had vivid imaginations. They were very fond of mythology.” Loki stepped in smoothly. He took initiative and held out his hand to the newcomer. “Loki, and unsurprisingly, he is my brother Thor.”

“Bruce Banner,” he returned, looking briefly over at Steve who was busy messing with Tony’s hair. “It’s interesting that they should chose those two. The long history behind them, up to and including Thor’s cross dressing ways and the fact that Loki gave birth to an eight legged horse… I’m sorry.” he said calmly, then blinked when he noticed the looks on the brother’s faces."I must have said something out of line, I'm truly sorry."

“There was plenty of reason behi— they had Mjölnir—” Thor stuttered wildly, his arms gesturing.

“It was a dark period of my life. I didn’t exactly plan to have  _Sleipnir_ —-” Loki spat, his face pink with embarrassment.

They both stopped when they realized the four boys and one girl were staring at them. They looked at each other akwardly.

“Uh,” Thor rubbed the back of his head and looked at Loki for help. His silver tongued brother was usually the one who got them out of any and all trouble.

Loki snorted, “Really, you shouldn’t trust everything you read about. Especially when it doesn’t pertain to you.” Loki sneered arrogantly, his ear tips still pink.

Tony looked at him, “Someone’s a touchy kitty cat. What, Daddy doesn’t love you enough?” he teased.

Thor snarled at him, “Don’t presume to know how the Allfather loves us.” Loki looked away, a bitter frown pulling at his lips. Stark had no clue how close to home his words had hit.

Steve held up his hands, “Hey, hey, everyone. Let’s just chill. Look, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. How about we go to the cafe and pick some food?”

Thor’s face brightened, “Provided we don’t have to fight any Bilge Snipe’s to get it. Nasty creatures.”

He blinked into the face of Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, Barton and Banner, who was staring at them suspiciously. He grinned, “Uh, only joking, you’d mentioned food…?”

Loki's hand met his face and he sighed loudly at his hopeless brother. Thor grinned and drapped an arm over his brother's shoulders.


End file.
